Satan Soul
Satan Soul is a Caster Magic and a form of Take Over. Description This particular form of Magic allows the user to Take Over the powers and forms of different demons. These forms give the user a variety of different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes etc. Mirajane has also shown demon superiority, through take over, allowing her to control and/or destroy a demon without taking it's form. She mentioned that this form of Take Over requires one to possess the Demon Factor to use. Spells Mirajane's Spells *'Satan Soul': Satan Soul is a powerful spell, as well as the source of Mirajane's epithet “''The Demon''". Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large Magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Mirajane, so much that she cannot execute it in consecutive reprises. However, after her 3-month training in X791, she was shown to be able employ her Satan Soul: Sitri (which Erza commented on being one of her strongest) twice and her Satan Soul twice within the span of a few hours or even less, without any signs of fatigue. Whilst using Satan Soul, Mirajane's eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elfs. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Such clothing has golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. **'Special Features': *** *'Satan Soul: Sitri': **'Special Features': *** Category:Caster Magic